


It's the unexpected that changes ones life

by clar1468



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clar1468/pseuds/clar1468
Summary: Started with some light Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur shipping, ended up as Percy angst
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's the unexpected that changes ones life

Merlin is making Arthur’s bed which is pretty useless because he and Gwaine will soon return from training and mess it all up, but Merlin knows that his king will not be pleased with him if it hasn’t been done. 

Just as he finishes the door is swung open by Gwaine and Merlin is scooped up in his arms before he even notices. “Hey butterfly, I’ve missed you,” Gwaine says, placing a wet kiss on Merlin’s cheek causing him to whine and push Gwaine off, wiping his cheek. It may seem like Merlin doesn’t enjoy it, but he does and there’s a small smile, hiding just behind his fake disgust. 

Arthur interrupts them by clearing his throat. “I hate to interrupt your moment, but Merlin, can you please prepare us a bath, Gwaine stinks,” Arthur says, Gwaine grunting and acting all offended, but he can’t keep back his laugh. That’s pretty much how their relationship work, insult each other, playful banter, and then later make up with lots of kisses and cuddles. 

Merlin runs off to fix them a bath, the sooner they get cleaned, the sooner he can cuddle with them and the more time they’ll have together. They keep the relationship secret, they have too, a relationship like theirs ain’t respected and it could very easily ruin Arthur and the kingdom. It’s fairly easy for Merlin to hide since he’s Arthur’s manservant and that gives him a good reason for him to be around all the time, it’s harder with Gwaine, he’s a knight and a rather troublesome one at that too, so him being around the king all the time isn’t the most reasonable. Sadly that means that Gwaine can’t spend as much time with them as they’d like and he has to sneak in and out Arthur’s chambers, it’s troublesome, but Gwaine being a knight does help a bit. Sometimes it can be used as an excuse if anyone gets suspicious and it also results in him knowing the castle well, making it much easier to sneak around.

It’s early in the morning, way before the birds awake and Gwaine is on his way back to his chambers, sneaking around the guards. He does this often and has gotten to know their routines, learning how to avoid them, but he hasn’t learned how to avoid Percy who suddenly stands in front of him. Percy catches a glimpse of Gwaine in the corners of his eyes and turns to face him. “Did you just come from the King’s chambers? what were you during there?” He asks. Percy has noticed Gwaine sneak off a few times and today he decided to follow him and this definitely wasn’t what he was expecting, he had thought he had sneaked off to be with some maid, not the king.

Gwaine gulps, trying to keep his cool as he thinks of a good excuse, but nothing comes out when he opens his mouth. Percy hugs himself and sighs quietly to himself. “You been around the king an awful lot these last months, you sneak off most nights...What’s going on Gwaine?” Percy asks, looking up at Gwaine. His eyes are glazed over, he’s fearing the reply he might get, the heartbreak he’ll feel.

“I can explain Percy, it’s not what you think,” Gwaine says, his voice wavering, making his words less believable. Percy gulps, hugging himself tighter. “Are you courting the King, Gwaine?” He whispers. Gwaine is taken back by the question, but he quickly formulates a response. “Pfft, no! you know I’m into girls, yeah, only girls haha” the response isn’t nearly as believable as he had hoped. Percy huffs. “I’m not dumb Gwaine, just tell me the truth” he quietly begs, tired of the foolery. Gwaine takes a deep breath, sighing in defeat. “Alright….I’ve been courting the King and his sorcerer…” Gwaine whispers almost shamefully, ready for the ridicule his confession might bring. 

Percy chokes back a small sob, trying his best to hide his pain. “Well, I’m happy for you, I won’t tell anyone, your secret is safe with me” He whispers, his expression might have hidden the pain, but his voice couldn’t. He had always thought that he couldn’t be with Gwaine because he simply wasn’t into men, but it turned out that he just wasn’t into him and that hurt a lot more then he’d ever imagined. 

Gwaine doesn’t notice any of Percy’s pain or suffer, he is too happy that Percy will protect their secret and is even accepting them. He leaps over and pulls Percy into a tight hug. “Thank you, Percy, you’re a good friend,” Gwaine says before disappearing into the darkness towards the knight’s chambers. Percy whimpers, that was all he was, a good friend, the pain was too much and he decided right then and there that he couldn’t stay, he can’t watch Gwaine and Arthur talking and working together, not now that he knows their secret. First thing in the morning he’ll step back as a knight and leave Camelot, say something like him having to protect his former village. 

The knights were shocked by Percy stepping back, but they all accepted it except for Gwaine who seemed to feel guilty about Percy’s parting, probably blaming himself and the possible pressure of keeping such a big secret, not knowing that the truth about his departure actually is due to Percy’s love for him being unrequited.


End file.
